


La moglie di Colombo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ostinato [1]
Category: Columbo
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Colombo sa cucinare bene.Scritta per: We are out for promptPrompt libero: Volare tra le stelle non era più solo un sogno.
Relationships: Lieutenant Columbo/Mrs. Columbo (Columbo)
Series: Ostinato [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726843
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	La moglie di Colombo

La moglie di Colombo

Colombo versò il vino bianco all’interno della padella e posò la bottiglia accanto a sé, con una pinza prese le scaloppine di vitello e le sistemò nella padella, girandole con le dita.  
Lo sfrigolare gli risuonava nelle orecchie, mentre l’odore gli pungeva le narici.  
“Amore, potresti tenere fuori ‘cane’ per evitare che venga a mangiarsi la carne?” domandò.  
La donna gli rispose dall’altra stanza: “Certo amore”.  
Colombo finì di dare la prima cottura alla carne, sistemandola in un piatto. Mise il vino rosso insieme alla cipolla e ai pomodorini.  
“Ci pensi che finalmente potrai andare a visitare la NASA?” domandò la signora, mentre si sentiva il rumore della scatola di croccantini del cane. L’animale si avviò verso di lei con passo traballante, le sue lunghe orecchie strisciavano sul pavimento.  
Colombo tornò a mettere la carne sul fuoco, rispondendole: “Sì, però vado lì per lavoro, tesoro, non per diventare un astronauta”.  
La moglie le rispose: “Sì, ma lo trovo ugualmente meraviglioso. Volare tra le stelle ora non è più un sogno”.


End file.
